


A Bit Not Good

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: Sherlock is bored. We all know what happens then.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so…. I have been feeling very anxious lately, and also I haven’t written in months. I have several WIP’s, I have no idea where to start, but I need to DO something or I will just sit around feeling anxious all of the time. So this little ficlet is meant to kick-start me. There will be more to come. This part is texting only between the characters. Pre-Johnlock, with a dash of Mystrade. Enjoy.

_ Bored. _

Can’t help you Sherlock, sorry

_ Bored. Bored, bored, BORED. _

If you’re so bored, maybe pick up Rosie from daycare early and take her to the park, instead of bothering me. I’m at work, Sherlock.

_ Dull. _

Yes, Mister Trust Fund baby, I realize it’s dull having to worry about paying the bills, but one of us has to do it. My next appointment is here, so find something to entertain yourself until I get home.

…..

…..

…..

_ Grant, do you have a case? _

_ Grant? _

**Who’s Grant? Oh for fuck’s sake**

**Sherlock, you know damn well what my name is.**

_ Irrelevant. Do you have a case for me? _

**No Sherlock, I can’t just magic a case for you out of thin air. Have you tried your brother?**

_ Have you? _

**I thought you didn’t do innuendo, mate.**

_ That wasn’t innuendo, it was an honest query. Everyone knows that you and Mycroft -- indulge. _

**Sherlock, I’m married to him.**

**Indulge. Christ.**

_ What? Isn’t that what married people do? Indulge in sexual intercourse? _

**Fuck me. You really are bored. John at work?**

_ Obviously. _

**You aren’t… I mean, this isn’t a danger night, is it?**

_ I. Am. Clean. _

**‘Course you are. No private clients?**

_ No. _

**Well I don’t know what else to tell you. Chin up, Sherlock. The holidays are coming up, the crime rate is sure to increase.**

_ Can’t happen too soon. _

**Gotta go, mate. Talk to you soon.**

**…..**

**…..**

**…..**

_ If I don’t find a case soon, I swear I will throw myself off a building. At least then the tedium will end. _

_ John? _

_ John?? _

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sticking with the texting format here.

_John. I am sorry. _

_ Please forgive me. _

_ John. _

_ John, please. _

_ At the time I made that remark, I was not thinking. _

Sherlock Holmes, not thinking? I don’t believe that for a second.

_ I was not thinking clearly. _

Heroin, or cocaine?

_ What? No John; I am clean! _

So you have no justification except that you were bored. Typical

_ Where are you, John? _

On my way to pick up Rosie. Don’t expect us home for a couple of days.

_ John, really. I apologized. What more do you want from me? _

_ …. _

_ …. _

_ …. _

  
  


Trouble in paradise, brother mine? 

_ Piss off, Mycroft. _

No, I don’t think I shall. 

_ What do you want? Besides Lestrade tied up and at your mercy, just like the rest of the country. _

Sherlock, please. Don’t be vulgar. 

_ What. Do. You. Want. Besides to gloat. _

Whyever would I want to gloat? 

_ You warned me about getting involved, and I didn’t listen. _

“Involved”. Is that what you are? How interesting. 

_ What? Why? Why is it interesting? _

Oh, it’s nothing, really. Gregory and I were just discussing something the other day. About how you seem much more relaxed and -- content, shall we say -- these past few months. 

  
  


_ Well of course I am. I finally know who I really am, the final pieces of the puzzle have clicked into place, and Baker Street is almost as good as new again. _

And that’s it? There are no other factors to consider? Ones of a more… human nature? 

  
  


_ As someone once pointed out to me… I don’t really understand human nature. _

  
  


You’ve come rather far on that journey, do give yourself some credit. And don’t, as Gregory would so crassly put it, ‘fuck’ it up. 

  
  


_ “Gregory”? I swear Mycroft, if you’re cheating on Lestrade, I will end you. _

_ And what do you mean, ‘don’t fuck it up’? Fuck what up? _

Stupid is not a good look on you, Sherlock. I am referring, of course, to your doctor. 

_ I don’t understand. He’s left me, I’ve already ‘fucked it up’. _

Always so dramatic. He would never leave you. He’s only just moved back in. 

  
  


_ So where is he, then? I know you know, Mycroft. _

  
  


With family, of course. 

  
  


_ He has no family with whom he’s on speaking terms, besides Rosie. _

  
  


Really Sherlock, do you even listen to yourself sometimes? You are slow today. Slower than usual. 

  
  


Call me when you’ve finally figured it out. 

  
  


_ I prefer to text. _

_ Figure what out? _

  
  


_ Mycroft? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The texting continues

_ Grant, tell your toy boy I need to speak with him. _

**Oi! I’m not that much older than him, you berk.**

_ Eight years, Grant. Almost a decade. If you think about it, when you were getting married for the first time Mycroft was just entering puberty. Gross. _

**What do you want, Sherlock? I’m busy.**

_ Busy doing what? _

**Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m entertaining my niece.**

_ You don’t have a niece. _

**Yes I do, Sherlock.**

_ How old is she? _

**Turns three next month.**

_ Rosie does as well. _

**Yes, I know.**

_ How am I just hearing about this now? _

**I don’t know what to tell you, Sherlock. Maybe you need to pay closer attention.**

_ Closer attention! Me?? _

**Yes, you. Isn’t it you who keeps saying he’s always missing something?**

_ Yes, but - I don’t have time for this. I need to find John, and Mycroft is the only one who knows where he is. _

**Right. I heard about your little slip of the tongue. Or rather, slip of the finger. A bit not good, Sherlock.**

_ After all this time? It’s been years.Why would he still be upset? _

**Oh my god. Isn’t that the same thing you said about Jennifer Wilson? Have you not learned anything since then?**

_ Who’s Jennifer Wilson? _

….

….

….

_ Grant? _

_ Fine. I don’t need help from either of you. I’m the greatest detective in England, it shouldn’t take me more than a day to deduce the whereabouts of John and Rosie. _

_ By the way, I just recalled that you’re an only child. You have no siblings, so therefore you don’t have a niece. What are you playing at? _

_ …. _

_ …. _

_ …._

_ I promise you, I will figure it out. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
